Yandere High School
by PLOAGaming
Summary: This is basically a mix of my favorite role play and Tokyo Ghoul. With my OC Kat. I give credit to Sam Gladiator for making the Yandere Minecraft role play. Cover picture is Kat.
1. Chapter 1

**Yandere High School:**

 **Chapter One**

 **First Day**

Today is my first day at my new school I am wearing my uniform their colors are navy blue a white. They don't have any requirements on dress code you just have to wear your uniform. So I have walked into school my long purple hair flowing behind me and of course my special bow upon my head. My class number is 23 for Mrs. Okami. I am approaching class and she is standing by the door to welcome me and the other classmates behind. I get in the classroom and there are movie posters and decorations everywhere. I sit in the desk behind a boy wearing a bunny hat. Him and his friend I assume are talking and they turn around and see me sitting behind them."Are you new here?" says the boy wearing the bunny hat. "Yes, my name is Kat." I say in response to his question. "Well my name is Sam, and this is my friend Taurtis." "Hello Sam and, Taurtis." I say happy to have made friends on the first day. Mrs. Okami starts to call out role. I don't really pay attention till I hear my name "I am here Mrs. Okami" then she goes on till she gets done with role."Today class we have a new student!" She says with a load of positivity. "Kat if you can come up and introduce yourself to the class that would be great!" I walk up to the front of the class. "Well my name is Kat, I enjoy playing video games watching movies and listening to music." I go to sit back down and everyone is clapping. "Today's assignment class, is that you to COSPLAY! Tomorrow and we will have a competition!" The bell rings and it is time for lunch. I sit at a empty table and Sam and Taurtis sit in front of me. "Are you going to eat anything for lunch Kat?" says Sam. "No, I don't eat lunch" twenty minutes pass by everyone's done eating and is heading to Gym. I walk into Gym and stand in the girls line. "STRETCH MAGGOTS!" says the Gym teacher. All of us start stretching and after five minutes he tells us to dress. I go to the girl locker and when I get down there I pick a locker for my clothes. All the girls are staring at me when I get dressed. "You know it's not nice to stare" I tell them. A girl with a giant bow on the back of her hair says' " Hello Kat, my name is SirCutieYuki or you can just call me Yuki." "Well hello Yuki." I say in response. I get dressed and head out of the lockers. All of the boys are out and some of the girls. I go and stand in the line to wait for directions. The rest of the girls come out of the locker room."ALRIGHT MAGGOTS OUTSIDE!" says the Gym teacher. We all go outside and he makes us run around the field a couple of times. Once we did that the bell rang and we all went home. I got home and found some stuff to cosplay in. I picked out my Red Pyro from TF2 costume from last halloween. I went into my room to watch some YouTube for a couple of hours and it was dark outside. My stomach started to rumble. I rush to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My eyes were Black with red pupils. "NOT, AGAIN!" I say with frustration. I walk outside and jumped onto my roof. I see someone walking by themselves. I silently jump down behind her. My Kagune attract from my back. I pierced her back she makes a gurgling sound but is dead. I take her body into an ally. I start to feed on her organs till I am satisfied. I go home and look in the mirror my eyes are back to the purple they normally are. It is now Mid-Night and I am exhausted. I crash on my bed a fall sleep.

 **(This the end of chapter one hope you all enjoyed! :3 But other than that tell me if you want more of this Fan Fiction CATWOMEN OUT!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yandere High School:**

 **Chapter two**

 **They Notice**

It is now morning the sun hasn't risen yet and it is time for school. I put my costume on and go to the bathroom to do my hair. I see that I had forgotten to wipe the blood off my face from last night. I scrub away the blood with a damp rag and fix my hair and put my special bow in. It is now time for me to leave my house to go to school. I leave my house and see Yuki walking with her friends. I walk up to Yuki and her friends. "Hi Yuki!" I say say excited. "Hello Kat." She says in response. I walk past her group I see the ally I was in last night with crime scene tape blocking it off. I assume they had found the rest of the corpse I left behind and are trying to find out who would have ate a human. I get in school dressed in my Red Pyro costume from TF2 and go to my classroom. Mrs. Okami is waiting in the doorway to greet everyone in there cosplay. I sit in the desk I sat in yesterday. Sam is wearing a Hisoka outfit and Taurtis is wearing a Fred Bear suit. She calls out roll and I listen for my name she calls my name and I raise my hand and say" I am here Mrs. Okami." She finishes roll and starts to talk, "I love everyone's costumes!" "We have a special guest judge and we will grade by group and by individual, the group winners are the Crystal Gems!" "Now for the individual winners! 3rd place Kat! 2nd place Invader, 1st place Silly!" Everyone congratulates silly for winning. Okami announces the homework "Today's homework class is dress nice for picture day tomorrow." The bell rings and it is time for lunch I sit at a empty table and Yuki joins me. "Did you hear about the murder last night?" Asks Yuki. "No I haven't but I saw police tape blocking off an ally" I lie to not attract suspicion. "Well they say a girl was murdered and half eaten." She tells me with no hesitation. "Wow, who would do such a thing." I tell her. I blink and I feel a rush. She stares at me scared. I blink again and the rush is gone. "Why are you staring at me like that Yuki?" Yuki responds " Your eyes, they turned black and red." I freeze. "I will be right back." I rush to the girls locker room . I hide in the locker room and the bell rings. Yuki and the other girls come to the locker room to find me crying. "What's wrong Kat?" A girl with a beard says. "My life is wrong" I say I'm a scared voice. "Well sorry I haven't introduced myself yet my name is Invader." She says, " Sorry for going off topic before but what do you mean you life is wrong?" "I will have to tell you after school." I tell them. I calm myself and walk out into the gym we all stretch but we do not change. The Gym teacher dismisses us from school early. I walk home with Yuki and go to her house whom she shared with Sookie and Soul. I go up to her room and we start to talk. "Okay you promise you won't tell anyone okay?" "I promise!" Says Yuki. " Well I am not human..." Well some of the kids at school are not human either so that isn't a big deal." Says Yuki. "Well I figured that, it's just I look the part but I am different, I am a Ghoul." I finally tell her and she has a look of confusion. " you promise you won't tell anyone! Cause I want it a secret." I look at her till she responds. "Okay I won't tell anyone that you are a Ghoul." She replies with honesty. I leave her house and head to mine. I get into my house and it is dark outside. I collapse onto my bed and fall asleep.

 **(This is the end on the second chapter hope you all enjoyed. And CATWOMAN OUT :3)**


	3. Chapter 3

CRINGY AS FUCK!

THE END!


End file.
